


Equilibrium

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-16
Updated: 2009-06-16
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: When Sarah tries the magic of the Labyrinth again somebody comes into her life that she didn't really want to see again. For longer than expected...





	Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Authors Note: This is my first ever Fan Fiction so could you let me know if a go a bit off character!****Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognise from Labyrinth! I wish I did but I don’t, I’m borrowing! Chloe and any other future OC’s are mine, if you wish to use them, let me know! I am generous like that :-P [email address removed]**  


* * *

**Equilibrium**By Mitzi3039Beta- Synthetic_darkness PrologueSarah was a 22 year old single mum and was stressed after a hard day looking after a non-stop screaming baby - so much so that she eventually gave in and went to bed. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t sleep. So she started thinking of her childhood; She remembered Toby being born and also of her wicked step-mother and the father that never seemed to listen to her. She also remembered the strange dream she’d had, she wished Toby away to the Goblin King. It must’ve been a dream because after she’d woken up, she kept trying to prove the magic of the Labyrinth existed by wishing away pets but she never succeeded. So after Tinker, the guinea-pig, she decided the Labyrinth didn’t exist and never gave it or its ruler another thought. Chloe started screaming again. Maybe she should she test its magic one more time... ******************************* Jareth was staring out over his beautiful kingdom. It was always beautiful when he was happy. The sun was shining and there was not a cloud on sight. Jareth wasn’t one-hundred percent sure of what he was really happy about but he was sure that it was because not one wisher had disturbed him all week. He went to turn around to get ready for dinner - and heard a call. He sighed and sent his goblins to take the child (a meaningless order as they’d already disappeared) before turning into his owl form and flying towards the aboveground. ********************************* Sarah ran into her baby’s bedroom to find Chloe gone, but the room was far from empty. There were all sorts of funny bangs and other odd sounds. This was all very strange and all very familiar at the same time - she remembered then. The dream. It wasn’t a dream at all! The window burst open and a white owl flew in and transformed into someone she believed to exist only in fantasy. Jareth started to circle her; she stood dead still waiting for him to say something.“Well, Sarah, you don’t seem to have learnt your lesson, do you?” Jareth asked in a dominating tone.Sarah just stood for a moment before replying, quietly but quite sincerely, “Just give me back the baby, Jareth, now!”

“Oh, no, Sarah, you must know by now that I cannot do that,” Jareth replied mockingly, “you will have to run my Labyrinth, again.”

“Oh, come on Jareth. I have done it once before, I can do it again!”“I wouldn’t count on that if I were you. You do know that every time you enter my Labyrinth it gets harder.”Sarah turned to Jareth after a moment and challenged his Labyrinth and challenged him. So Jareth held out his hand for Sarah to take - but she hesitated.“What’s that for?” Sarah asked him, cautiously.“If you want to go to my Labyrinth Sarah, you are going to have to take my hand,” Jareth jeered, “if you don’t want to save the child stay here and forget about her.”“How could I do that, Jareth? How could I abandon my own daughter?! I couldn’t even abandon my _brother_!”Jareth was about to reply but froze at the word daughter. He knew Sarah had most likely moved on after her last trip to his Labyrinth but it still shocked him. But he held out his hand again and she took it with a confident look in her eyes. She felt a very strange dropping sensation and then they were on the hill at the start of the Labyrinth. Well, Sarah was but Jareth was no where to be seen. But then she heard a distant “good luck, Sarah” that sounded a lot like the king who had bought her here. Sarah looked out over the labyrinth below her and had the idea of planning a route now and sticking to it all the way through, that should get her through. Then she remembered how much the Labyrinth changed as you were going through it and so she deemed the plan pointless and started her journey through the king’s merciless kingdom…


End file.
